


Gilfoyle Does Dallas

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh stumbles on porn starring Gilfoyle.





	

A raging debate had been going on inside Dinesh for over 20 years at this point. But, today, finally, he’d caved in and decided to actually look into gay porn. He told himself this would be good because he’d realize he’s not into at all and silence the voice in the back of his head forever.

He browsed several options until he found one with a description that said “college professor punishes rebellious student.” He decided that was a storyline he could get on board with and played the video. 

A not-at-all-convincing professor on a cheap set said, “You’re such a bad boy. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

Dinesh’s jaw dropped when the camera panned to reveal who he was talking to. The actor looked stunningly like Gilfoyle, although he had shorter hair, no beard and a septum piercing. Dinesh shook his head, telling himself that even though the resemblance is strong there’s no way this was actually Gilfoyle.

“Am I trouble?” As soon as he delivered his line, Dinesh recognized his voice and became completely certain that this was Gilfoyle. 

He knew he should stop watching, but couldn’t look away.

“You’re in a lot of trouble,” the professor said. “You definitely need to be spanked.”

Gilfoyle bent over the desk and the professor pulled his pants down. He spanked him hard with a ruler. Then, there was a close up of the red marks all over Gilfoyle’s ass. Dinesh felt himself getting hard. He tried to force himself to close his computer but couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry I’m so bad,” Gilfoyle said. “I want to be a good student. I’d do anything to pass this class.” 

“Anything?” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes at the terrible writing in this video. 

“Anything,” Gilfoyle said, sticking his ass up.

The professor pulled down his pants, revealing a giant dick. Dinesh thought that surely the video would abruptly end or another actor would replace Gilfoyle or something would happen because there was no way that dick was actually going inside Gilfoyle.

When the next shot showed a close up of a giant dick thrusting in and out of an asshole, Dinesh told himself it must be some sort of body double. But, the view pulled out and showed that it was definitely Gilfoyle getting fucked. He moaned and said, “That’s so good. I love your dick so much. I’ll never misbehave again.”

Dinesh was transfixed and tried to convince himself it was just because this was all so weird. But, he was also completely hard. 

After the professor came inside Gilfoyle, the video cut to a new scene. Gilfoyle bent over so there was a clear shot of his asshole, then lifted his head to suck on the professor’s giant cock. 

Dinesh found himself clicking rewind to watch Gilfoyle perform that action again and again. 

He started jerking off as he watched Gilfoyle continue sucking the professor’s dick. When it was over, the guy came all over Gilfoyle’s chest. There were a few shots of dicks coming all over Gilfoyle at different angles.

Dinesh felt annoyed at the lack of continuity, but also extremely turned on. He kept jerking off until he came. 

He sat there for a while, completely ashamed of what had just happened. After a moment, he downloaded the video so he’d have it to watch whenever he wanted. Then, he hurried into the bathroom to shower and try to forget what he’d just seen and done.

 

 

The next day, Gilfoyle sat down next to Dinesh on the couch. Dinesh abruptly sat up straighter. “Uh. Hi. Hey. Hello. Gilfoyle.”

Gilfoyle furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong with you?”

Dinesh shrugged. “Why would something be wrong? Nothing’s wrong.”

Gilfoyle stood up and headed for Dinesh’s computer. 

“What are you doing?” Dinesh asked, horrified.

“Figuring out what’s going on with you,” Gilfoyle said.

“That’s a huge violation of privacy,” Dinesh said.

“I think it’s more of a test of whether I’m really pulling my weight as the security expert at this company,” he said. By the time he was done talking, he’d logged into Dinesh’s computer. “And, look at that, I guess I am.”

“Seriously, Gilfoyle, don’t…”

It was too late. Gilfoyle opened Dinesh’s recent downloads, then opened the video and played it. He immediately recognized the other actor in the video and then closed out of it. He turned to Dinesh and stared.

“Are you going to punch me?” Dinesh asked uncertainly.

Gilfoyle hesitated and then asked, “How did you find this? If this is an easy part of my history to track down, then that concerns me.” 

Dinesh shook his head. “I wasn’t looking into you. At all. I just… I just happened to be…”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Looking at gay porn?” 

Dinesh shrugged noncommittally. 

Gilfoyle furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You didn’t just watch this, you downloaded it.” 

Dinesh shrugged again.

“Did you fucking want to have something on me so you could blackmail me or just… have some sort of leverage?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh was surprised to see the betrayal in Gilfoyle’s eyes. It was weird and vulnerable and freaked him out. He went back and forth on what to say. Finally, he decided that pretending to be cruel enough to blackmail someone would be worse than the truth.

He sighed and said, “No, I just… I just wanted to have it to rewatch whenever I wanted because… you know. Because.” He couldn’t really read Gilfoyle’s expression. After a second, he said, “That’s probably a huge violation and I’m sorry. It was a spur of the moment, primal decision and I wasn’t thinking about how you’re sort of a friend and that’s a creepy thing to do.” 

After a long pause, Gilfoyle said, “It is out there for public consumption. I guess I don’t mind.” 

Dinesh relaxed a little. Since Dinesh didn’t seem to be blackmailing him, or even judging him, Gilfoyle relaxed a little too. 

“You really thought it was good enough that you wanted to have it to watch over and over?” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “Come on. You know it’s fucking hot.”

After a moment of hesitation, Gilfoyle asked, “Do you want to watch my other videos?”

Dinesh opened his mouth and then closed it. He let out a long breath. Finally, he said, “I mean, um, yeah. Yeah. If that’s okay.” 

Gilfoyle led Dinesh into his room. He brought up a video page for Luke Morningstar.

“That’s a terrible porn star name,” Dinesh murmured.

“Here’s a good one,” Gilfoyle said. He played a video where he was a pool boy and skipped ahead. In the scene, he was handcuffed to a bed and someone had pulled his legs up to give a clear view of his asshole. The other actor in the video was pushing a big dildo back and forth inside him.

Gilfoyle turned to Dinesh to see his reaction.

Dinesh stared at the screen. “Yeah, uh. This is, um, this is a really good one.”

“My asshole still looks like that,” Gilfoyle told him. “I got used to the feeling of it being waxed so I still get it done even though it’s not being filmed anymore.”

“Oh,” Dinesh said. He stared at the screen silently for a while and then said, “I see why you’d do that. It’s really nice.”

“Thanks,” Gilfoyle said. “Sorry for making so many gay jokes around you. I didn’t know you actually were.” 

“Oh, I’m not,” Dinesh said quickly, still staring at Gilfoyle on the screen.

“You’re fully hard watching this,” Gilfoyle told him.

Dinesh let out a little grunt of acknowledgment. “Are you gay?” He watched as Gilfoyle started taking a cock down his throat on screen. “I mean, you seem pretty, um… good at it.”

“I’ve never had sex with a guy recreationally before,” Gilfoyle told him. “But, I guess I’d consider myself pansexual.” 

Dinesh looked at him with concern and asked, “Wasn’t it scary going from nothing to guys with giant porn star dicks?”

“I’d been with a bunch of girls who liked playing with my asshole a lot,” Gilfoyle said. “Getting good at blowing guys was kind of hard, though.”

“Why’d you do it?” Dinesh asked. 

“Uh, my student visa had expired so I needed a tech job that would pay me in cash, so I was doing security stuff for this porn site,” Gilfoyle said. “And one day the guy running asked if I wanted to act and it was way, way more cash so.” He shrugged. “I probably should’ve admitted to myself sooner that my willingness to do it meant I might be into guys.” He glanced at Dinesh, then said, “But, it’s weird because, like… with all the stuff I did, I’ve still never kissed a guy.”

“Oh,” Dinesh said.

“I think I’d really like to,” Gilfoyle said.

“Oh,” Dinesh said again.

On screen, a few guys came all over Gilfoyle’s face and then the video ended.

Dinesh let out a long breath. 

“Dinesh?” Gilfoyle said softly.

Even though Gilfoyle had only said his name, Dinesh knew exactly what he was asking. “Yes,” he said, he glanced at Gilfoyle’s face and made eye contact for a moment before turning back to the blank computer screen. “I’m just nervous,” he murmured. 

“I’m nervous too,” Gilfoyle told him.

Dinesh looked at him with surprise. 

“Like I said, I’ve never kissed a guy or been with a guy I actually like or anything like that,” he said. “And I really like you.” After a second, he asked, “Do you like me? I guess there’s no reason for you to be honest. I would respect the strategy of saying you like me in order to have sex.”

Dinesh shook his head and said, “Of course I like you.” 

Gilfoyle leaned in. Dinesh started gently kiss him. After a second, Dinesh deepened the kiss and then Gilfoyle pinned him down. They pushed their bodies against each other urgently as they kissed hard. 

Dinesh pulled away to say, “Holy fucking shit.”

Gilfoyle smiled proudly at that reaction. He took Dinesh’s hands and put them on his ass. Dinesh grabbed it hard as he resumed kissing Gilfoyle.

When they’d been kissing for a while, Dinesh pulled away and awkwardly said, “Um, I don’t… I don’t want to assume you’re comfortable moving fast just because…”

Gilfoyle snorted. “I want to fuck right now,” he told him.

Dinesh softly said, “Oh, thank God.” 

Gilfoyle quickly pulled off his clothes. He grabbed a condom and lubricant and handed them to Dinesh. 

Dinesh nervously undressed. When he was just in his underwear, Gilfoyle kissed down his neck and said, “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Dinesh grabbed Gilfoyle’s legs and pulled them up so he could look down at Gilfoyle’s asshole. “Fuck, it’s even nicer in person,” he murmured. He rubbed lubricant on his fingers and then lightly rubbed into onto Gilfoyle’s asshole. 

“Put your fingers inside me a little too,” Gilfoyle instructed.

Dinesh did as he was told, then started to pull his underwear down. “I, um, I don’t have a huge porn star cock,” he warned.

Gilfoyle laughed and said, “Good. That’s a lot better for me.” 

Dinesh pulled his underwear off and put the condom on, then grabbed Gilfoyle’s legs. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. He looked up at Dinesh with a look of admiration that was a little hard for him to process.

He started slowly pushing into Gilfoyle. “Fuck,” he said.

“That feels so good,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Really?” Dinesh asked nervously as he kept pushing into him.

“You’ve heard what I sound like when I’m pretending to enjoy it,” Gilfoyle said. “Does this fucking sound like that?”

“No,” Dinesh said softly. He pushed deep into Gilfoyle and moaned. 

Gilfoyle wrapped his legs tight around Dinesh. “That feels so good,” he said.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Dinesh murmured. “Like, fucking ridiculously, stupid hot.”

Gilfoyle grinned up at him proudly.

Dinesh moaned as he started fucking him harder.

“Mmm, that’s perfect,” Gilfoyle said, arching his back and throwing his head back.

“Oh, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said with a little moan as he pushed deep into him.

Gilfoyle closed his eyes and said, “Say my name again.”

“Gilfoyle!” Dinesh pushed into him hard again as he came.

He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out. He returned to the bed and stretched out, letting out a breath of complete contentment. After a second of enjoying the blissful calm, he noticed Gilfoyle’s hard dick. He pointed at it and asked, “Um. What should I, uh… do?” 

“Will you try sucking dick?” Gilfoyle asked. “It’s okay if you don’t like it and decide to stop.”

Dinesh nodded. He nervously started lightly sucking on it.

Gilfoyle groaned. “That’s great. Just take more in your mouth if you can. And try to use your tongue as much as you can.”

Dinesh felt pretty intimidated blowing someone who was so much more experienced. He struggled to try to get a lot of Gilfoyle’s cock in his mouth and felt like he could barely maneuver his mouth enough to do much. 

But, Gilfoyle moaned and said, “That’s great, babe.”

Dinesh enjoyed the encouragement and managed to get a little more in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it.

Gilfoyle moaned happily and said, “I’m close.”

Dinesh lifted his head and started jerking him off. Gilfoyle moaned and after a minute he came.

Gilfoyle grabbed Dinesh’s hand and happily licked his come off of it. Dinesh groaned and said, “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“You are too,” Gilfoyle said happily. “Now hold me for a while.”

Dinesh wrapped his arms tightly around Gilfoyle.


End file.
